1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder for different blades such as cutting blades saw blades, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,908 to Chen issued on Sep. 2, 1997 discloses a multifunctional foldable saw in which a rotary switch 23 is turned during replacement for the blade 22. Although the rotary switch 23 provides a simple engaging function, it still tends to be disengaged if subjected to a larger force. In addition, a rear cover 5 is required for storage and retrieval of the blade 22, and the operation is convenient to the user.
The present invention is intended to provide a tool holder that mitigates and/or obviate the above problems.